The Tyde Beckons
by qrowformebby
Summary: My take on the RWBYverse with my own teams instead of RWBY and JNPR.
1. Hi Tyde at Beacon

The morning sun rose slowly rose above the bay, citizens were soundly asleep in their homes. A lone ship pulls up to the docks and a young man hops onto land and

begins to tie the ship to the bustling dock. It was not unusual for the dock to be so lively at such early hours as sailors are early to rise and late to fall. A rucksack falls

near the boy and he picks it up.

"Good work boy, ya proved to be a real seafarer," A grizzled sailor called from the railing aboard the ship.

"Thank ye kindly sir," I say.

"You've got the whole world ahead of you boy, take it slow, enjoy it."

"Aye, that it is Gus, that it is," I say hefting the rucksack over my shoulder, "But I have to get to the school on the cliff soon."

"You going to Beacon boy? That's the most prestigious hunter academy around."

"That's why I'm attending there, take after me ma and brother. Well I better be figuring where the school is now, thank you for the passage sir."

"As the Tyde comes in, the Tyde must also leave," Gus remarks, "Little piece of advice lad, ye be looking for a waterway going west. That's where the school lies."

"May the seas be kind to you friend," I say as I head west into Vale.

* * *

As the sun rose into the sky a small crowd had gathered in the park to watch a man win at 3-card monty. The young man had amassed quite a sum of money when he

decided to walk away. The next person stepped up to test his luck.

"Find the maiden goodsir and you win 20 lien," The man rambled, shuffling the cards around. The man flipped over the middle card to reveal a 3 of Spades.

"Oooh, bad luck friend, would you like to play again?" he asked as the customer began flipping cards over.

"There's no maiden here, _Sharck_. Are you cheating me?" The man asked leaning over the table. The cards suddenly exploded and the man named Sharck escaped in

the confusion. He ran straight into an armor clad citizen only a year younger than him but a whole head taller.

"Where do you think you're going?" the taller boy asked.

"Ummm… well, my name is Jayce Sharck. I run a little card over there and-" Jayce rambled as the cards that had been left behind began to shoot toward him.

"Sounds illegal."

"Well maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Are you a cop?" Jayce asked as the deck began to stack in his hands.

"No, I'm a student. My name's Carter. Carter Lievarum, and my parents were cops."

"Small world after all," Jayce said as he brought his hand forward and threw his cards in the air, and with a flip of his trench coat Jayce ran once again, this time

heading towards the castle in the west.

* * *

"No mom, I'll be fine. Yes mom I'll write. I have to go mom, orientation is starting soon," said a small faunus with a guitar strapped to her back and an amp at her side.

"Alright honey, remember to come and visit us," Her parents said before they drove off.

"So embarrassing," the faunus muttered before walking into a security detail.

"You have no idea," said a voice coming from a security detail. The security detail opened to reveal a princess. Bayne blushed at the sight of her. Maybe it was dress,

ripped off at the knees, or the hair which was as pink as the dress but she was definitely crushing hard.

"Ummm… well yeah I mean…" she stammered.

"Oh don't be intimidated, I may be rich but you don't have to treat me any different." the princess said, "I'm Rosaline Zellium, and you are?"

"B-B-Bayne Mehtz, your highness, I mean.." Bayne stammered out," Wait, Zellium as in Zellium Steel Co.?"

"Quite," a woman said, "Come along dear, don't fraternize with the peasants."

"Nice meeting you," Rosaline said as her security detail closed up and lead her away. Bayne waved as she left and headed towards the courtyard when she saw a

stage. A mischievous grin found it's way onto her face as she stalked towards it.

* * *

Jayce had been running since Vale and he thought he had lost Carter. He slowed down as he approached Beacon's gates and looked around. Tall trees, a courtyard

filled with active students, cliff overlooking the sea, and such grand architecture. _'Is this really where I've been accepted to?'_ Jayce thought to himself. He had never been

anywhere so nice, mostly he just slept on his best friends couch.

"There he is!" Carter bellowed, catching up on Jayce.

"Shit," Jayce muttered before he took off running again. Carter chased Jayce into the crowd of students, pushing past everyone in their way.

"Watch it," a girl said as she picked herself up.

"Hi sorry about my friend, he does stupid things sometimes," a blue haired boy said.

"Well he should watch where he's going."

"Yea, he really should. Oh I'm sorry, my name is Barry and his name is Jayce, as for the gentleman chasing him I cannot say."

"Thank you for introducing yourself and your idiot friend. My name is Sarah Kayli a-"

"BARRY!" Jayce interrupted.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go," Barry said as he took off after his friend.

* * *

 _'Well he's kind of cute,'_ Sarah though as she saw a jet land in the courtyard.

Landon Raitholm stepped out from his jet and looked down upon the _"other applicants"_. He hated being considered an applicant, as if he of all people wasn't going to

attend this academy, he could buy this academy.

"Hello _competition_ , I am Landon Raitholm but I'm sure you all know me. I am attending this school as well as you all but don't think that means we're equals. I'm letting

you all know that this "Application Process" is merely to determine which of you will get the honor of joining my team." Landon announced from the stage.

"Buzz off ya bleedin' gabber!" I yelled from the crowd.

"I want him removed," Landon commanded before he was shoved aside by Bayne.

"WHO'S READY TO ROCK!?" Bayne shouted. The crowd cheered and Bayne began to strum a melody. Landon went to locate a staff member to remove these unruly

urchins from his rally.

"I'VE BEEN KILLING GRIMM AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE. GOTTA GOTTA BE GOOD IF I WANNA SURVIVE!" the crowd sang along. Suddenly the sound cut out and the

crowd began to look around, curious as to why the concert stopped when a man in a green suit walked out.

"I'd like to thank Mr. Raitholm and Ms. Mehtz for entertaining you all while I attended to some matters," The man started. "I am the headmaster here, Dr. Ozpin. You

are all the top of your classes from around Remnant and I would like to be the first to congratulate you for applying to Beacon Academy. As some of you may be aware,

not all of you will be accepted into this academy. Some of you will be sent home today." The man walked forward and looked down on all the applicants.

"Well that's Grimm shit," a random applicant shouted.

"Be that as it may, we only accept the best here at Beacon academy. We will have a test to determine who will be joining us here this upcoming semester. If you would

all follow me I can show you your test," Dr. Ozpin said, walking away.


	2. Tydecaller

"This is the Labyrinth," Dr. Ozpin explained, "You will have to make your way through this maze and reach the other side, be warned there are many traps and species

of grimm in there."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sarah asked.

"If you die you aren't cut out to be on my team," replied Landon.

"While I wouldn't put it so crudely, Mr. Raitholm is correct. This is a test to see if you are able to be a hunter," Dr. Ozpin said, "But don't worry, our newest teacher is

supervising. Ms. Dalgin would you like to introduce yourself."

"I am Ramona Dalgin, you will address me as "Ma'am". Understood?" Ms. Dalgin asked as I crouched down in the crowd and slowly backed away.

"I see you Tyde," she said.

"Hey auntie, didn't see ya there," I said sheepishly.

"Bullshit."

"Well anyway...how's Hauke?"

"Pissing off the grimm," Ms. Dalgin stated.

"Good job moron, you made it harder," Landon said.

"Well since you think that this is hard you can go last. Is that easier for you?" Ms. Dalgin asked. Landon just scoffed in response.

"You will also have to gather a precious mineral before you exit the labyrinth," Dr. Ozpin explained as he stepped in front of the crowd, "Now as Ms. Dalgin previously

said, you may all begin, except you Mr. Raitholm. You must wait 5 minutes before you can begin."

* * *

As the students shuffled into the Labyrinth they were immediately faced with a choice; left, right, or forward. I took the path to the left. Carter caught sight of Barry

and Jayce again and chased them down the right path, and Sarah took the center path when suddenly, the paths closed off and the walls shifted. When the paths

stopped shifting, none of the previous students were in sight. Bayne continues forward down the path ahead, catching sight of a head of pink hair along the way and

Rosaline chose the left path with the bulk of the students.

* * *

"Now what does that Grimm of a woman define as a precious mineral?" I wondered aloud as I walked down the maze when suddenly the walls shifted again and I was

alone, only me and sound of Grimm. Looking around, I saw a path outstretched in front of me. Thick fog gathered around me and creeped across the ground. Halfway

down the pass the fog began to sink, indicating a pitfall. I smirked and jumped across it, fumbling on the landing when I tripped over a rock.

"Stupid fucking rock," I said looking back at it, "Wait is that iron? Guess this is as precious as any other mineral in here." I picked up the ore and started walking down

the path again.

* * *

Back on the cliff with Ozpin and Ramona, a shadowy figure drops down behind them.

"How's the little shit," the figure asks.

"Don't worry Hauke, Tyde will be fine," Ramona said as she fished another failed student from the maze.

* * *

Jayce and Barry had no idea how long they had been running for, to them it had felt like forever.

"Fuck it," Jayce said and stopped running, "Dude stop chasing me, I was just making a living."

"When this is done, I'm reporting you to Ozpin," Carter said.

"Try it, you have no proof," Jayce said.

"Ummmm… guys, look down," Barry said nervously. Jayce and Carter look down to see a section of the floor pressed down. Panels fell off the walls to reveal holes, and

a dart whizzes past Carter's head and imbeds itself in the wall behind him.

"JAYCE!" Barry screamed as darts started flying out of the walls. Carter lifted his shield to his head and rushed forward. Jayce pulled out a deck of cards and they

started twirling around Jayce and Barry. The cards were blocking the shots as they slowly advanced.

"Thanks buddy," Barry said, sweating.

"Hey man, anytime."

"If you two are quite finished we should try and find a way out of here," Carter said.

"But we need a precious mineral," Barry interjected.

"Of course it can't be that easy," Jayce said while turning left down a hallway. The moment Jayce turned left he went pale. Twenty feet ahead of him was a

Deathstalker.

"Guys, turn around and go the other way," he said.

"What are trying to pull?" Carter asked as he pushed past him. The Grimm let out a roar as it saw them and charged them. The Deathstalker struck with its stinger,

aiming to impale Carter but it was blocked by his shield. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and the stinger fell limp.

"Thanks for the assist buddy," Jayce said, throwing cards into the Deathstalkers armor.

"I got defense," Carter said. He ran up and smacked the Grimm with his shield, focusing its attention on him. Barry jumped over him and stuck his axe in the creature's

head, killing it instantly.

"Hey guys look back there," Jayce said while collecting his cards. In the back of the area was a pile of corundum the Grimm had gathered. The trio grabbed some

corundum each and headed back the way they came looking for a new path when the walls shifted yet again.

* * *

 _'Precious mineral, precious mineral, where would I find a precious mineral?'_ Landon thought to himself. He looked down and saw a broken stone. He bent down and

noticed to ore in it. This was easier than he thought, but appropriately easy for someone of his skill or so he thought.

"We have some talent this year," Ramona said.

"Yes we do Ms, Dagin, yes we do," Ozpin replied.

* * *

Bayne stood alone in a dead end. Her fingers were blistered and her breathing was heavy and ragged. She had fought a horde of Creeps almost single-handedly.

There was twenty or so other students there helping her, if you could call it that. They were fumbling around with their weapons before they were whisked away. The

only one left beside her was the heiress she had met earlier at orientation.

"Hey thanks for your help…" Rosaline trailed off," I'm sorry I just seem to have forgotten your name. Mother whisked me off so quickly."

"I'm Bayne Mehtz, and likewise with the help and all," Bayne said trying to be cool.

"Oh well if you want we can work together," Rosaline said, unsure if the faunus girl wanted to make friends with her.

"That'd be cool."

"Great. So uhhh, what precious mineral is there in this place?" Rosaline asked as she watched Bayne walk over to a shattered rock. She knelt down and picked up a

chunk of it.

"How precious would you consider iron?" Bayne asked without looking up.

"Seeing as the family company is a mining company, I would consider iron to be a very precious mineral indeed," Rosaline responded while picking up a chunk for

herself. The walls shifted again and a green field was revealed at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Sarah walked down a lengthy hallway when the walls suddenly shifted. She was in a doorless room with a pile of corundum in the center. Sarah inspected the pile and

when she deemed it safe she took a chunk off from it. The walls parted and at the end of the corridor she saw a light. The wall behind suddenly rushed forward

pushing her down the hallway and towards the light.

* * *

The last of the dejected students walked down the hill as Ramona Dalgin, Hauke, and Dr. Ozpin stood at the peak, watching the remaining students in the labyrinth.

"The end is coming isn't it," Ramona asked.

"Faster than you know," Ozpin replied, walking down the hill toward to end of the maze.

I walked into an open clearing, the sun was dipping below the height of the walls. A noise came from my left and I looked to see Carter and company fall out of

another entrance. As I walked over to help them up a loud scream sounds as Sarah rockets out of another hallway and landed ungracefully on her ass. Bayne and

Rosaline walk into the clearing to see everyone on the ground and me standing alone and they reach for their weapons. The hallways seal off as Landon strolls

through and everyone looks around in confusion. Bayne's ears perk up and she looks around.

"Everyone look out!" She yells as a Nevermore swoops down. I jump to the side and narrowly avoid the Nevermore's claws. A hole opens in the ground and Creeps

pour out of it.

"Cards, Guitar, with me," Carter commands as he clangs his shield with his sword, gaining the attention of all the Grimm. Jayce rushes to his side and flings his cards

into the nearest Grimm. His cards then spread out to create a wall and Bayne begins shredding on her guitar.

' _dun-na,dun-na, dun-na dun-na, dun-na,dun-na, dun-na dun-na, dun-na,dun-na, dun-na dun-na,_

 _dun dun dun dun-dun-dun-na-na_ ' Bullets fly from the head of her guitar and tear through the oncoming grim. A Large cat-looking Grimm bursts through one of the walls.

It was bigger than the nevermore and had armor from its face to the tip of its tail. It's claws were white with a dull red tinge.

"We need cover on the starboard side," I bark.

"No one knows what you mean moron," Landon retorts as he brings his shield up to block its swipe. Rosaline fires to shotguns on her axes, adding extra force to her

swing as she sticks her axe into the creature's mask.

"You two have range right? Use it," I order Sarah and Barry as I join the fight.

Sarah fires a shot into the creature's side causing to lose balance as Barry's axe turns into a plasma rifle. The clash of steel coming from Carter's group draws the

attention of the giant beast before I slash it's side and draw it's attention back to me.

"Pretty boy, springboard her. I'll cover you," I order as fog builds up around him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," he complains as he kneels down and raises his shield. Rosaline rushes into the fog and suddenly shoots into the sky. I roll under

a swipe and bring my sword up to catch the Grimms teeth. I hold it's jaw open as Rosaline begins her descent. She spin, increasing her momentum before she swings

her axes again, firing off another shell for maximum power, and break the Grimm's mask. The Grimm disperses into a cloud of smoke. I lay back and see a blue flash

strike the Nevermore over head and watch it plummet to the ground. It shrieks upon impact and knocks everyone over with a huge gust. Landon rushes to finish off

the Creeps and Bayne turn to see the Nevermore fire its feathers at the group. With a sonic wail she deflects the feathers. I drop an ice blue pellet into my flintlock

pistol and take aim at the Grimm, firing and freezing it's wings to the ground. Barry rushes in and cleaves its head off with his axe and disappears into to the smoke

that follows.

"Well done students, you eight are the first to finish this test," Ozpin stated as he walked through a newly opened doorway.

"But o' course sir, who do ya think we are?" I ask rhetorically.

"A bunch of greenhorns," said a shadowy figure.

"Good ta see ya still alive brother." Hauke steps out from the shadows and strikes a pose.

"Your brother works for your aunt?" Landon asks.

"Wow he looks like an older,more rugged, you," Jayce commented.

"Ay, I still be ageing up tah 'im."

"Well thank you little Sharck, but my tide is high," Hauke replied.

"Stop messing around," Ms. Dalgin said before she smacked him upside his head.

"Well how did we do?" I ask.

"Like a rodeo clown."

"Ahem," Ozpin grunted, "The eight of you have made it through the labyrinth but you only pass if you have collected a precious mineral."

"Aye, got mine right 'ere," I say holding up a hunk of iron ore.

"I also have iron ore, I am way more important so that means you accept my iron over his right?" Landon interjected.

"So did we," Bayne joined in. She and Rosaline held up their hunks of iron as well.

"Well then who gets to pass with iron?" Landon asked.

"As you or may not know, hunters and huntresses work in teams of four. Seeing as you all have iron, you all will be placed on the same team during tomorrow's

ceremony." Dr. Ozpin explained.

"You four aren't the only ones with similar minerals," Hauke stated, "Those rookies over there all picked up corundum." Sarah looked over at Carter and Jayce arguing

and looked back at her own hunk of corundum.

' _Oh no_ ' Sarah thought.

"The ceremony shall be held at eight A.M. sharp, we shall accommodate you until we assign your rooms to you," Ozpin explained, "Report to Glynda Goodwitch and she

will show you too your temporary living space." Our two teams left the labyrinth and trudged off towards Beacon. Mrs. Goodwitch lead us to an open sleeping area

where we plopped onto the cots and fell asleep, even Landon was too tired to complain about the cots.


	3. A Tyde in the Affairs of the Team

The common room was as lively as it could be the next morning. The student body was shuffling through the line for coffee, tired from the sleepless night. While the cots weren't the most comfortable, most people could find some shut eye, but Landon and Rosaline tossed and turned all night and loudly complained about the quality of the sleeping quarters.

"Wonderful nights sleep, eh crew?" I asked, chipper from a good night's sleep.

"How are you so happy?" Bayne growled from behind a coffee cup.

"These cots are better than the sling we 'ad on the ship and I ain't sleep this late in a couple o'shakes," I replied while maintaining my gear.

"Well most of us aren't used to such squalid conditions, _Captain_ ," Landon spat venomously.

"I know yar jealous o' me and me good looks but I won't be standing for any mutinies," I respond.

"We'll see how well you stand real soon," Landon threatened, reaching for his weapons.

Glynda opened the door to the common rooms and the room fell deathly silent.

"The Ceremony is now commencing, please gather as a team and report to the auditorium single-file," Glynda Goodwitch stated, glaring at us.

"Hmph," Landon grunted before walking off. We gathered in the line and noticed some familiar faces.

"Aye there lad, ya remember us?" I ask Carter.

"Yes, we were the only ones to pass and to do that we had to fight alongside each other," Carter replied.

"Well now that ya mention it, where did all these land lovers come from?" I ask.

"I think maybe they came from other exams, maybe. I don't I'm very tired," Rosaline said, leaning on Bayne for support, "What do you think Soft ears?"

Bayne's face turned a deep red and she immediately started to pour as much coffee down her throat as she could.

"Guess the _coffee_ is too steamy for her," I quip.

"Well as adorable as that is we have to go," Jayce interjected, whisking Carter away.

* * *

"Now Introducing Barry Krine, Jayce Shark, Carter Lavellum, and Sarah Kaldeuo. One of the only two teams to pass this year's Labyrinth test, I present to you Team BSCK, led by Barry Krine," Dr. Ozpin announced to the crowd.

Team BSCK shuffled off the stage, some of them stunned by the size of the crowd, when my team was called up next.

"And now the other team who survived the Labyrinth test, Tyde Jakieed, Rosaline Zellium, Bayne Mehtz and Landon Raitholm," Dr. Ozpin introduced us.

We walked onto the stage, Landon and Rosaline were calm and collected as if they had been on display all there life and Bayne had stars in her eyes, looking as though this was where she belonged while I on the other hand looked a bit unsure, being used to working without a crowd.

"I present to you Team TRBL, led by Tyde Jakieed," Dr. Ozpin said.

"Treble?" Bayne asked hopefully.

"From what I heard this morning Trouble might seem more appropriate," Dr. Ozpin said with a coy smile.

"Don't worry sir, ain't no mutinies in me crew," I assure," Ye 'ave me word."

"Well I'll have to take it then Mr. Jakieed. Now please report to Ms. Goodwitch for room assignments," Dr. Ozpin said, leading us off the stage.

* * *

"Room 335, Third floor," Ms. Goodwitch said, handing us our key.

"Thank ye kindly ma'am," I Reply before heading after my teammates.

"So _Captain_ , what now?" Landon asked.

"Firstly, ye treat me with respect, secondly we see what these accommodations be like," I say while leading my team to our room.

We open the door to reveal a plain bedroom with two bunk beds, four desks, two closets, a bathroom and a bay window.

"I can't live like this," Landon bitched before hacking at one of the beds like a madman.

"Whoa whoa buddy, if we want to redecorate let's do it sensibly and safely," Bayne said, Catching Landon's sword with her guitar.

* * *

"This doesn't look like 'safely'," Rosaline said looking at the room.

The room had completely changed. Landon's mega bed took up most of the room and blocked off one of the closets, claiming it as his. He had painted his section red with gold trim and made his bed to be the same. Bayne had exchanged her bed frames for amps and covered her bed with black sheets and painted her section of the wall black and took over the other closet with Rosaline. I had Painted the ceiling ocean blue and hung a waterbed from the ceiling using a series of chains and an anchor. I had hung my stuff off the side in my rucksack seeing as there was no closet space left available.

"Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?" Rosaline questioned, just now realizing there was no bed for her.

"You can sleep with me," Bayne offered before quickly closing her mouth. Landon and I looked over to see what would happen next.

"I mean, my bed is big enough and we're already sharing a bathroom and a closet.." Bayne rambled.

"Oh I couldn't impose," Rosaline said.

"It really isn't a big deal," Bayne said blushing. I whistle and both girls heads whip toward me and shoot daggers into my skull.

"Me bad, misread the situation ova' thar."

"I would love to sleep with you Bayne," Rosaline answered and Bayne fainted on her bed, "Is she okay?"

Water gathers above Baynes head until it drops and wakes her.

"She's fine," I say from my perch.

"What was that?" Bayne questioned, "Who threw water on me. Great now I have to change the sheets."

"Something you'll be saying often I bet," I retort. Bayne glares at me and fires a bullet through one of my chains and tips my bed, dropping me on the floor inches away from Landon's bed. "Aye deserved that."

"It's okay Bayne, i was hoping we could use my bedding and brighten this area up bit," Rosaline said.

Rosaline's plush pink bedding brightened the room from Bayne's dark corner. She had also painted pink zebra stripes against the black wall while Bayne was playing in the blankets.

"These are SOOOOOO soft," The meerkat said popping up from her blanket burrow.

"Why do you like pink so much?" Landon asked rudely, "Trying to make people forget you're butch?"

"Why do you like being such an asshole?" Rosaline retorted, "And my personal life is none of your business."

"I saw the way you were eyeing my date at your family's last ball."

Bayne screamed and charged at Landon when suddenly the room filled with fog. When the fog cleared everyone was in different corners of the room and I stood in the middle of the room.

"Landon knock yer shit off and Bayne, he may be a douche but he is part o' me crew so ye will deal with him, alright?" I order.

"I was about deal with him before the fog came," Bayne replied.

"As if you could deal with me," Landon scoffed.

"Speaking of the fog," Rosaline interjected, "Where does it keep coming from?"

"Ya really haven't figured it out yet Pinky? It's the water boy's semblance. He controls the water," Landon stated.

"Well ain't you so smart, think you're better than the rest of your crew, eh?" I ask.

"I do and it should be my crew because I am better, I'm the best," Landon responded.

"Well then let's prove it, you and me in the arena, right now," I challenge Landon.

"Don't do this Tyde," Bayne says.

"I already said I won't stand fer mutinies," I reply.

"Well I guess I'll knock you flat your pirate ass, _Matey_ ," Landon countered.

* * *

The arena was empty, the other students were settling into their rooms and familiarizing themselves with their classes for the semester. Landon and I stand across from each other, Rosaline and Bayne watch from the announcer's box.

"Arr ye sure ya want to do this lad?" I offer, "We can call this off, no hard feelings."

Landon settled into a defensive stance,sword and shield drawn. "Sounds like someone's scared."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," I say, drawing my cutlass. I raise my hand to signal Bayne.

Bayne's voice resounds through the stadium. " _ALRIGHT FELLAS, LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Put yer helmet on pretty boy, wouldn't wanna scratch that purdy mug o' yours," I say.

"You aren't worth the time it takes to put my helmet on," Landon said, swiping at my chest, leaving a shallow cut.

" _THE MAN IN THE RED SAID 'MUSTA HIT YOUR HEAD, IT'LL TURN INTO AN ARENA ASSAULT!' AND THE MAN IN THE CORNER SAID 'BOY I BETTA WARN YA, IT'LL TURN INTO AN ARENA ASSAULT!'_ ," Bayne sang over the speaker system.

I roll to the left and lunge, slicing Landon's cheek. Landon growls and swipe his shield at me, barely missing as I roll under it. Water gathers around Landon's feet, turning it into mud and causing Landon to sink into the mud. With a click of his fingers Landon throws a fireball at me, knocking me back and singing my clothes.

" _Oh it's been getting so hard, living with the things that happen to me."_

* * *

"Hey you guys hear that?" one student asked.

Whats going on out there?" another questioned.

Let's go check it out," a third said.

One after another, students filed into the arena, called by the faunus' Siren song. They're greeted by a pirate and knight clash blades, endlessly trying to end the others life.

" _My dreams are getting shot down, i blame everything that's happening on you. OOOOHH I SEE A MAN IN THE BACK AS A MATTER OF FACT AND HIS ARMOR'S AS RED AS THE SUN. AND THE MAN IN THE CORNER LET NO ONE IGNORE HIM CAUSE HE THINKS HE'S THE PASSIONATE ONE!"_

Landon swipes at me again with his shield, this time connecting and knocking me flat on my ass. He saunters over to me, prepared to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly i kick him and send him flying into a wall. The crowd go wild as i hop to my feet, energized by the fight before them and Bayne's accompanying song.

"This schoolyard fight is over!" Ms. Dalgin declares, walking in with Hauke. I mix in with the audience and try to walk out with them.

"HOLD IT TYDE," Ms. Dalgin commands.

"Oh, 'ello auntie. It's getting rather late so i think i'll be taking me leave now," I explain.

"With me,now."

"Yea, that ingrate assaulted me," Landon said as hauke peeled him from the wall.

"Him too," Ms. Dalgin stated as she walked out of the arena with me in tow. Hauke puts a hand on Landon's shoulder to lead him but is shrugged off instead.

"I can walk myself," Landon definitely declared.

* * *

"You are in so much trouble Tyde, how could you even do such a thing, attacking your own teammate," Ms. Dalgin questioned as she led me down a hall.

" 'Twas a mutiny, and i dealt with it," I explained.

"Mutiny or not, you can't just go fighting whenever you please."

"Thought that was the point o' this school."

"It's not and you will learn the point of this school while you and Mr. Raitholm share detention."

"Detention!" I say exasperated,"But it was Landon's fault."

"You both fought so you both shall be punished," Ms. Dalgin said, opening the door to a classroom.

"Hello there," said a Beowulf.

"GRIMM!" I shout, firing off a shot into it's chest. The Beowulf catches the bullet in his claws and crushes it.

Ms. Dalgin smacks me upside the head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Killing Grimm," I say, drawing my sword.

"That's not Grimm, that's Mr. Pokumen," she explains. I look closer and see a tall man in a black suit. His white hair flows down his back, almost reaching the claws that rest on his hands.

"No worries Ramona, happens quite often, I assure you," Mr. Pokumen said.  
"My apologies though," I say, taking a swing from my flask.

Ms. Dalgin smacks me upside the head again. "ARE YOU DRINKING!"

"That would explain a lot," Landon jeered, resting against the door jam. Ms. Dalgin reaches over an smack him upside the head too before Hauke decides to aswell.

"No, it's cola I swear aunite," I panic. She sniffs it before smacking me again.

"Don't own a flask," She says. I duck the smack and she brings her knee into my face, laying me out for the third time that day, "He's a Handful Mr. Pokumen."

"I know what a real handful is like," I say before getting my abdomen stomped.

"You have to learn when to shut up little bro," Hauke says, kneeling down.

"Anything that hurts you can teach you," I reply before getting up, "and besides, you got it worse."

"AHEM. As i'm sure Ramona has told you, I am Mr. Pokumen but you may call me Ray," MR. Pokumen stated, "And I am going to supervise your detention. The only rules are no technology and no leaving, we start tomorrow."


End file.
